How That Happen?
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: The story explains it all. My (and possible on ff.net) very first Tyson x Ian pairing! Enjoy!


Rimnerel: Hm...let's see. What's this one about?  
  
T yson (_): You know what it's about, so joking around.  
  
Rimnerel: Nani? Oh, yeah. Sorry, lost my train of thought. Okay everyone, this is my first attempt at a completely different pairing. I thought about this one during my history class, so forgive me if it's a bit strange. Boredom does that to a person. But sit back and enjoy my first ever Tyson/Ian pairing.  
  
Author's note: For the purpose of the language, the sex talk and such, this fic is rated R. I guess I can also say there's a bit of fluff in this work also.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The night was almost like any other in the Bladebreakers compound, except for the fact that the usual chatter that went on about eleven at night was not found. The compound was empty of almost all its tenants, except for one young man. One lone blue haired young storm dragon master by the name of Tyson Kinomiya. The young man came out the bathroom, steam billowing out as he had a towel to his head, rubbing his hair dry. He just finished showering and was now heading to back to his room. Since of course there was nothing for him to do.  
  
Kai wouldn't be back that night from some sort of excursion he refused to tell Tyson about. Even after five years of knowing each other, the older still was reluctant to tell anyone anything. Kai was set in his ways, despite the little bits and pieces of coldness years of being friends with Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei chipped away from him. It sort of still amazed Tyson that five years passed for the Bladebreakers. A lot had happened for them, which they bounced back from. As amazing as it was, Tyson could honestly say that he had enjoyed it all. Stopping by a window on his way back to his room, he looked across the yard at another complex.  
  
That was the Demolition Boys place. They now lived in Japan, after everything that happened, the boys were finally able to make it away from Russia, and the abbey. They managed to make a nice little living for themselves, with some help from the officials in the B.B.A. Currently, two members of his team were across that way, Max was in America visiting his mom and wouldn't be back for another day or so. A short smile rose to his face when he thought about what Rei and Kenny were doing over there.  
  
It was no secret to neither team that the leader of the Demolition Boys was with the brunette computer whiz on the Bladebreakers team, while a certain neko-jin was probably tangling himself up with a certain faired haired falcon Demolition Boy. Those four were like a pack of always horny rabbits, never satisfied with screwing, always wanting to do it when no one was looking. Tyson would hate to see them if they were forced to seperate for a week. Maybe he should be blessed that those two were gone over that way. It left the house to him for the night.  
  
Well, maybe that was a bad thing. After all, everyone had someone. Kai was going out with some guy he met a while ago, while Max was currently dating the captain of the All Starz. Hence part of the reason Max was currently in America now. With exception to Spencer, who didn't mind being alone, calling it his lapse of sanity, and the ever rambunctious Ian, who seemed to care less about wanting anyone. Those two didn't really count in the vote though. They were, as Tyson said, exceptions to the rules.  
  
Shaking his head, Tyson continued down the hall to his room. The tv was on, but of course he left it on while he showered, a movie he wanted to see was about to come on. Tyson stopped drying his hair, tossing the towel to the chair near the door. Now that he had showered, it was time for him to curl up in bed and watch tv until he fell asleep.   
  
"You know Tyson, the dolphins wouldn't be able to work for anyone else, but you just manage to pull it off," a voice snickered from the bed. Tyson turned his head find one navy bluish-purple haired Demolition Boy sitting on his bed, his legs crossed under him as he faced the tv, but a pair of red eyes were shifted to the Bladebreaker amusingly.  
  
"Ian! What are you doing in my room?" Tyson said.  
  
"Watching tv in your room because it's way too quiet down there by myself," the slightly younger male replied. Ian was now sixteen and very much a more mature, sarcastic young man. For starters, the nose that had once been Tyson's favorite subject of teasing, the boy had finally grown into it. The messy mass of hair that he sometimes refused to comb now caused the five foot four young man to be down right handsome.  
  
"I know that short stuff," Tyson remarked. No matter how tall the young man was, he still didn't compare to Tyson, only reaching the storm dragon's chest. "Why are you in my room besides that? Go back to your own place, you have cable over there also."  
  
"Oh come on Tyson, let me stay over here for a while!" Ian argued, jutting out his bottom lip.  
  
"No, go home! That look doesn't work with me," Tyson said, trying to shoo the teen from off his bed.  
  
"Come on! Please don't make me go back over there! Spencer left me with those four. Do you know how much torment it is listening to those guys fucking each other's brains out?" Ian exclaimed making a face. "I mean, they're worst than pornos."  
  
A grin came to Tyson's face as he picked up the t-shirt from the chair, putting it on. His attention still on Ian. "What would you know about pornos, shortie. You're only sixteen, you have no clue what--"  
  
"Hey, that stack of magazines and tapes under your bed informed me enough," Ian broke out in a grin. Tyson's eyes grew huge as he stared at the younger. "What? Didn't think that I knew you guys kept stuff like that? Amazing what you find when you're bored and everyone's left you somewhere for an afternoon."  
  
"What are you doing creeping around other people's things, you little brat! That's an invasion of privacy. You're lucky that I don't feel like pounding your head in right now," Tyson remarked.  
  
"Can I help it if I have a curious mind about things. I mean you guys have videos, magazines, toys..."  
  
"Ian!" Tyson cut off, not wanting to know whose toys he ended up finding.  
  
"What? It's not like Tala or Bryan have this large selec--"  
  
"Enough," Tyson interrupted again. Not wanting to visualize the prospect of those toys being used on certain people that he knew. He watched Ian grin, obviously taking pleasure in messing up Tyson's mind, if not permanently, then temporarily. "That you for the images that just put all end to my sex drive."  
  
"Hey, you haven't heard anything yet. Once I find this box in Tala's room and when I opened it, it was this--"  
  
"Didn't I say enough," Tyson interrupted again. Not believing that Ian didn't think fire burned. "Do you think you can possibly disgust me anymore so I will have permanent nightmares?"  
  
"Well..." Ian was about to start again.  
  
"Never mind," Tyson shook his head wearily. There went any hope that he could have a nice night to himself now. "Now that you ruined the evening, go home."  
  
"Didn't I just tell you a few minutes ago that they're screwing each other's heads off over there, and you still trying to make me go back! Are you out of your mind?" Ian screamed.  
  
"Yes, now go home," Tyson said.  
  
"Come on Tyson, I was just joking with you before. You can't be that cruel to make me listen to them the rest of the night. Let me stay the night, I promise I won't be a problem. I'll even shut up about the sex toys."  
  
"You'll shut up about the toys anyway. Now go."  
  
"Come on, just let me stay. Please," Ian pleaded.  
  
"Why should I?" Tyson inquired with a brow arched. Ian gave Tyson his patent puppy dog stare, jutting his bottom lip out. Tears welled up in the younger's eyes as he stared at the storm dragon master. Tyson sighed, shaking his head. For some reason, that look was just hard to resist when Ian applied it. Damn...probably spending too many hours around Max, learning the tricks of a very old trade. "Fine, stay. But you're taking the one of the spare rooms."  
  
"Come on! All the way on the other side of the hall? It's too quiet down there. Please let me stay in here with you. I promise that I won't be a pain."  
  
"Then you'll want to sleep in my bed next. No!"  
  
"What if I want to sleep in your bed too? There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, I'm sure there were plenty of times with you and the Bladebreakers travelling that you shared beds. It wouldn't be any different then those times," Ian stated.  
  
"No, you can't sleep in my bed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's my bed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want my bed to myself," Tyson said firmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like my privacy."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because--why the hell am I going through this with you?" Tyson said with a slight glare of annoyance. Ian continued to sit on Tyson's bed, arms folded over each other as he gave the blue dragon a look. "If you don't want to sleep in the spare room you can go home and stay there, listening to them the rest of the night."  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" Ian questioned with a level look.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything," Tyson responded.  
  
"Then why can't I sleep in your bed, there's more than enough room for two people. I don't think or anything," Ian argued.  
  
"No! Just because there's room for two people, that doesn't mean I want you to fill that other half."  
  
"Why?" Tyson was about to answer that, then realized exactly what the other said, staring at the younger with a glare. "What? I want to know why. I mean, you're not giving me a legitimate reason why I can't sleep in your bed." Tyson stared up at the ceiling counting backwards from twenty to zero before turning his gaze back to Ian who still awaited an answer.  
  
"You want my bed, fine, have it. I'll sleep in the spare room then," Tyson remarked as he made his way out the room.  
  
"Now you're running away," Ian frowned.  
  
"I am not running," Tyson said with rising annoyance. Ian really wanted to push his buttons tonight. If this kept up, he wouldn't hesitate to throw the younger out the house...and lock the doors. Now that he thought about it, how the hell did he get in the house in the first place. He know the back and front door was locked, and the only other people that had keys to the house besides Tyson was Max, Kai, Ken-- The little gaki probably went into one of the rooms long enough to snatch the keys and leave. That would explain everything.  
  
"Yes you are. I can't believe that the great Tyson Kinomiya is running away from a battle. I can't wait to tell the others!" Ian laughed, just as Tyson stalked over to the bed. Ian didn't notice the male lunging at him until he was on his back and Tyson had straddled him, a pillow in his hand ready to hit the younger without mercy.  
  
"You're going to make me kill you," Tyson said evenly.  
  
"Nice to know you stopped running," Ian broke out in a grin. "But I think I know the real reason that you don't want to sleep in your bed with me."  
  
"What--" Tyson began, but this time it was Ian's turn to interrupt him.  
  
"I think you're afraid that if you let me sleep in here too, you might be unable to control yourself."  
  
"What?" Tyson stared down increduously at the male under him. He watched an unfamiliar shimmer overcome the male as Ian nodded.  
  
"I think you're afraid that if you allow me to stay, I'm going to drive your mind into want. How long has it been Tyson? Since you've felt another body against yours? Since you had any?"  
  
A dark flush stained Tyson's cheeks, thinking about it. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Come on, when was the last time any one tou--"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"Do you want me to prove you wrong?" Ian murmured, moving his hands to slip down between Tyson's thighs, stroking the smooth skin there. The act elicited a low grunt from the male over him. "See."  
  
Tyson didn't want to respond to Ian, but with those hands massaging the points very near his groin, it was hard not to. God he hated that Ian was right. It had been a long time...maybe too long for him. Tyson lowered the pillow, dropping it back to the bed as a soft gasp rose from his lips finding Ian move his fingers lightly over the covered material of Tyson's groin. Ian grinned, his plan coming along quite nicely.  
  
For a while now, Ian had been watching Tyson very closely. A slow attraction for the storm dragon master growing, until the young blader knew something had to be done to stop the burning desire for the other. For weeks now, Ian set to work on this plan. Waiting for the perfect moment when everyone would be out of the house. Then coming in with a key that he had made when no one was looking, because he knew Tyson would likely lock the doors, and there was no way he would sneak into Tala or Bryan's room to snatch a key from their lovers while they screwed. He would really have nightmares then.   
  
Getting Tyson mad was also part of the plan, and the Dragoon wielder had played that part eloquently. Now all that he needed was for Tyson to cooperate, after all, they were both getting some thing out the deal. There was no shame in wasting a perfectly good thing like this. Ian looked up at the older male, seeing the slight flickering within those stormy blue eyes. He moved his hands from where they were, sliding them up Tyson's hips.  
  
"Tyson, do you know how beautiful you are?" Ian whispered. Tyson's eyes fell upon him, a smile rising.  
  
"You know," Tyson said, leaning down towards Ian. "If I didn't know any better you little gaki, you irritated me on purpose so that we would be in this postion, didn't you?"  
  
"Why would you say that?" Ian felt a grin quirk the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Because I know you. You don't know how to do anything but cause trouble or make someone lose their minds over you," Tyson mumbled. He had to admit, just a bit he wanted to respond to Ian. There were a few times he found his eyes studying the younger, maybe with a bit of curiosity, maybe a tinge of attraction, who knew. And from those times he catch his eyes on the boy, he never once denied that the younger wasn't up to his standards.  
  
"Maybe, so what are you going to do about it?" Ian said.  
  
Tyson said nothing as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ian's. Tyson smirked under the obvious inexperience of the younger. Guess the storm dragon would have to teach his young serpent a thing or two about trapping prey. Moving in deeper, Tyson took hold of Ian's mouth, gently snagging the younger's bottom lip between his teeth. Tyson managed to get Ian to open his mouth, which allowed him to dart his tongue inside, exploring the wet cavern. Ian moaned under the kiss, trying to match the skill Tyson was dishing out, but losing the battle immediately.  
  
Pulling back, Tyson studied the younger. Ian stared up at him with half lidded eyes, a light flush on his cheeks as he stared up at the storm dragon. Leaning back in, the older kissed the male harder, causing him to gasp into the kiss. That allowed Tyson once more to probe inside that sweet little cavern he was becoming addicted to. His hand moved across Ian's body, slipping a hand into the male's shirt. Ian's back arched feeling that same hand reach up, stroking one of his nipples until it was taut, before going to the other one, doing the same.  
  
Tyson's mouth moved away from those bruised lips, etching a feather like path of kisses from the male's mouth, down his jaw to his neck. A tongue darted out, licking at the smooth skin there. Teasing the little control the boy was substaining.  
  
"Hm...guess I'll have to handle you the only way I know how," Tyson said finally answering the question that had been posed minutes ago, before lightly nipping the flesh of the younger's neck, causing a light gasp to arise. Pulling back, he grinned wickedly. "I guess I'll just have to make you beg me to stop doing to you what I plan on doing."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Tyson opened his eyes, feeling a warm, naked body curved into his. Looking down, Tyson found a mess of navy bluish-purple hair. A smile rose to his lips, watching the sleeping male. Last night between them...Tyson had to admit he liked it, and once they were through, wanted more until they both were too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Ian actually filled a hole that for a long time, stood empty and gaping. Moving a hand from around the male's waist, Tyson pushed a wayward lock of hair from out his young lover's face. It wasn't so bad, in fact, he could get use to this.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" came a light amusing voice somewhere near the bed. Looking up, Tyson nearly had a stroke seeing Rei, Bryan, Kai, Tala, and Max standing in the room, waiting for the two to wake up. Huge smiles graced more than one pair of lips. The voice that first spoke came from the team captain of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"And how did this come about?" Kai added in, curious also to know how Tyson went from wanting to kill the younger to screwing him while they were gone.  
  
"Yes, do tell, inquiring minds would love to know," Max grinned. "I'm glad you haven't turned into a monk on us. But now you're into jailbait, that's a big change."  
  
"He'll be legal in two years," Tyson countered.  
  
"That he will," Tala grinned. "So? How'd it happen?" Everyone in the room stared at Tyson waiting for an answer. For a long second Tyson thought about it before a mischievous smirk curled his lips.  
  
"Some night time actions of four individuals in a certain complex next to this one ran him over here seeking my solace and bed," Tyson responded. Three pairs of eyes stared at Tyson while another two stared at the other three pairs with knowing smiles.  
  
"Well, I guess that speaks for itself," Kai replied, holding back a sly smile that was beginning to rise. "Come on boys, I think we should give Tyson some alone time with his new boyfriend."  
  
"Make sure you don't take too long," Max said, grabbing Rei while Kai dragged Tala and Bryan out of the room. When all was quiet once more, Tyson looked down at the male in his arms. Leaning down, the storm dragon lightly kissed his new lover. The young man stirred, turning his head up towards his dragon, smiling as his eyes opened.  
  
"Morning," Tyson murmured.  
  
"Morning." Ian moved in to nuzzle himself against Tyson.  
  
"The others are back. We'll have to be quiet," Tyson whispered as he began kissing his young lover's face.  
  
"Let them hear. It'll teach them not to torment me," Ian grinned under the kiss that Tyson was applying. Tyson chuckled ever so slightly as he0 got over the male.  
  
"I told you, you do nothing but drive other's out of their mind."  
  
"But in this case, you don't mind helping," Ian pointed out.  
  
"I guess not, I have no choice in the matter," Tyson said as he pulled the younger over him. "You've already drawn me past the point of no return." 


End file.
